


An Audience Uncountable

by BillAmes



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillAmes/pseuds/BillAmes
Summary: The purpose of this work is to give some practice of organizing the screenplay format. Purchased software, Movie Outline, provides tools and guidance for authoring a screenplay. However if one is starting with undeveloped characters it is more difficult to create interesting dialog. This work uses established characters in a unique setting. Making it easier to create dialog. Also, adding other content that a screenplay format needs is a bit more obvious when working with known characters. This work can be freely edited to make the story fit the situation and character personality.





	1. Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, we find trillions of galaxies and within more minds than countable. Within this collection resides the force to bend space and tie it in knots. A much more simple task is the collection of beings, born of biology or thought, both just as real. Upon the bubbles and squeaks of this void using hammers and tweezers forged in countless nova these, shall we call them fans, have brought together on a stage of unlimited dimensions a selection our most wonderful and talented performers. Listen as they are welcomed.

FADE IN

 

INT. MEETING ROOM - NIGHT

 

Slowly the lights came up; it had been a long presentation. Questions were put off until it was complete. For everyone to grasp the fact they had been selected from some fiction being broadcast on earth and made into real versions of their fictional characters by the combined technology of a billion civilizations that have been going strong for many millions of years was impressive.

 

Peridot had lost interest in the presentation and was exploring under the table from which the 3D display had seemed to appear.

Trixie was moving cups around the table with her unicorn skills that seemed not to need any practice.

Raven and Starfire were floating above the table discussing what they had just seen.

Sunset was examining a small what rock that was on the table mixed in with the cups and water pitchers.

 

 

 

MESOS

          Peridot, you may wish to rejoin us, you will find nothing under the table.

 

 Trixie stretches, like you do when waking, tilts her head in the direction of the voice.

TRIXIE

 

           Now that we know ourselves, who are you, where are you?

 

 

MESOS

 

           Trixie Lulamoon, I am Mesos, your host, presenter, how do you feel?

 

 

 

TRIXIE

(annoyed)

 

           I feel I do not know, should I feel something?

 

 

 

 

MESOS

 

           You should feel pleased; your new adventure has just begun.

 

 

 

She did not move. You could see the look in her eyes; she was unwrapping memories like the pages of a wonderful book. Each turn brought new thoughts, new memories, new questions.

 

 {work notes: Add comments by Raven on using her portals and finding no place to go because in their new universe there is no place. Her capabilities are just super good transmats. Add comments for Starfire that her home world is being added but it will be more like a theme park and she understands and comments. Peridot must be reassured she is really a gem, even though they had to invent the technology and it is likely it will be even better. end work notes]

 

[Work Notes: Add a bit where a question on the level of technology is asked by Peridot and she is told that children are given the parameters of quarks and physics constants and must calculate from scratch a complete periodic table and combinations from it and all the measurable parameters of each.. end work note]

 

[work note: add a comment from ??? "They know everything about a grain of sand but nothing of the sunset at the beach." end worknote]

 

[work note: Add this dialog.  one customer does not an empire make. do not let it go to your mind as a tip of an iceberg. it is just another ice cube in the drink of life. This can be repurposed. Perhaps something Rock might say to Trixie if she seems to be getting too far ahead of the plot. end work note]

 

[work notes: the rock can speak to the team: as we get older we see the world differently. We should be much more selective with how we spend our time as it is a diminishing resource. If you are in the TARDIS but do not help set the course you will just go to random places. It is only when you drive do you accomplish the work that needs to be done. Where are you going? What are you doing that will leave a mark on the tree of life? end work notes]

 

[work note: In the separate universe that was built for them it was also populated by an all knowing and powerful entity that essentially has god-like powers limited to this universe. As a result, each of our characters will have guardian angels assigned to them that will advise them. This will help offset the daemons that were necessary to support Ravens view of the universe. These spirits have no gender, are protective of their charge and will argue amongst themselves. They can be seen if they wish but only as (to be determined) end workenote]

 

[work note: should try to have stories that can be enjoyed even if you have read the book. It is the enjoyment of the moment, the pleasure of the words, as you move along the story line. Avoid plot mysteries. end work note]

 

 

 

 

MESOS

 

            You will want to talk with the others.

 

 

 

 

MESOS

 

            I believe all have come to term with this existence, although you have nothing to compare it with.

 

 

 

Everyone was alert now, looking around to find the source of the voice. The only light was that shining on each and nothing could be seen away from where they sat.

 

 

 

RAVEN

 

            You and your kind are just playing with your technology.

 

 

 

SUNSET

 

           You found characters in some Earth stories and made them, us, your puppets using  your technology.

 

 

 

PERIDOT

 

            You gave us minds and bodies; do you give us our thoughts also?

 

 

 

STARFIRE

 

            I do not think so, if they knew what I was thinking now.

 

 

 

TRIXIE

 

           All of this is, is not good.

 

 

 

MESOS

 

            You are safe, alive and aware of whom you are. Each of you has free will, we do not know or control your thoughts. You are in a universe made for you.

 

 

 

RAVEN

 

           If that is true, leave, you are not welcome.

 

 

 

MESOS 

 

            As you wish. You will need to furnish your new home, it is quite empty.

 


	2. Character Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor brings enlightenment.

EXT. MEETING ROOM - NIGHT

 

The walls of the room are no longer present. They are all seated around the table but nothing is seen in the distance or overhead.

 

 

TRIXIE

          Now, what should we do?

 

SUNSET

      

 

Sunset holds the white rock, about the size of a great fruit.

 

RAVEN

          Our universe has just gotten bigger, at least it has rocks.

 

STARFIRE

          Perhaps it belongs to someone?

 

ROCK

          I belong to no one.

 

TRIXIE

          A talking rock, at least we can see this one. Who are you?

 

 ROCK

          Another character they liked, just like you. They forgot about me and made my universe a bit too functional.

 

STARFIRE

          Are you hiding?

 

ROCK

          They are not looking. In fact, they only see what I want them to see. Right now they see you all at the table resting and they are not paying attention.

 

STARFIRE

          Who are they?

 

RAVEN

          Apparently, our fans, what do you expect from a trillion galaxies with nothing else to do but watch someone else's TV.

 

STARFIRE

          Don't they have their own TV?

 

PERIDOT

          I watched TV with...

 

RAVEN

          Our voices are just like in our shows, I wonder if the VAs get residuals in this universe.

 

TRIXIE

          Never mind that, what do we do now, we have no real homes, we can't go live on someone's TV

 

 PERIDOT

            What is this place we are now? 

 

 ROCK

            It is the world like you know, but different. It is just a globe of water. Made by, we call them the founders, just for you.

 

PERIDOT

            Like a Gem?

 

RAVEN

            More like a Pie

 

STARFIRE

            A Pie has a crust, all I see is water.

 

TRIXIE

            Where is the sun, so we can see better?

 

ROCK

            There is no need for a sun, the water is sentient and provides all of your needs. 

 

SUNSET

            We need a place to be, we can not live forever by the sea.

 

TRIXIE

            If I have been made with a mind, you see, then water, if a servant you be, some tea.

 

The ground, was it ground or just water? Seemed to lift out of the water or the water receded to show a picnic bench with cups and saucers and teapots that would have made the Mad Hatter smile.

 

ROCK

            You are honored guests it seems and your audience has returned. Speak only of what you wish, not of what is.


	3. What use is a door?

EXT. BREAKFAST TIME - MORNING

All are gathered at the table having a breakfast by those that wished to participate.

 

RAVEN

          What I wish for is to know what happened to my friends, how did the story end?

 

SUNSET

          My story was also with friends but even more, some friends were very far away.

 

PERIDOT

          I did not know how I fit into my story or where it would lead us.

 

TRIXIE

          I do not need to know, I am better off here.

 

STARFIRE

          Can the Rock tell us of the past so we can learn its future?

 

ROCK

          Do you want to know what might happen or will happen?

 

RAVEN

          Will.

 

SUNSET

          Might, but why is there a difference?

 

ROCK

          Might happen is speculation, will happen requires us to take a nap.

 

PERIDOT

          Sleep? How long

 

ROCK

          For all the history your stories may have affected, 20 millennia.

 

RAVEN

          Will we dream?

 

ROCK

          No. You will be in stasis, for you the time will not pass.

 

STARFIRE

          If you speculate will it be a guess or a calculation?

 

RAVEN

          Smart girl.

 

ROCK

          I am seldom wrong and I will not cheat. It will be what the data and the science of your hosts think is most likely.

 

TRIXIE

          Who are you?

 

ROCK

          Do you wish to hear what might be?

   
MESOS

          When the origins of Equestria were discovered the program changed dramatically.

 

TRIXIE

          Should I know what that was?

 

MESOS

  
          Not yet, but when I tell you then you will be given all of the backstories.

  
          Equestria is in orbit around the black hole at the heart of the TARDIS

 

At that moment Sunset and Trixie both react as if shocked. They look at each other.

 

SUNSET

          And the sun and moon thing just SFX to keep those two occupied?

 

TRIXIE

          The Map, just more of the same?

 

SUNSET

          The Portal!

 

MESOS

          The planet and ponies saved by the Doctor

 

ROCK

         Luna was a companion during my, his first generation.

 

STARFIRE

          Such a smooth Rock, very slippery.

 

MESOS

          The ponies had their own PSI capabilities, their magic was their own.

 

TRIXIE

          Why not put Equestria around some sun?

 

MESOS

          They had such powerful enemies that they needed to be made stronger.

 

SUNSET

          So that is why so many challenges, the movies, the…

 

MESOS

          Yes. It is projected that the show will get much more gritty, more interesting. Characters will grow. Perhaps die.

 

PERIDOT

           What of my story?

 

MESOS

          Your authors were in a bind, a story that had at its heart an impossible situation.

 

ROCK

          The exit may just lead to more difficulties.

 

MESOS

          It was necessary to explore the origin of the Gems. They are not just evolved dirt.

 

RAVEN

          This is interesting, go on.

 

MESOS

          It will be necessary for the writers to explore the race of beings that created the Gems.

 

STARFIRE

          So the mothers of the Gems may be responsible for all Earths problems?

 

ROCK

          In the story, Earth has many other sources of problems.

 

PERIDOT

          How can I know…

 

MESOS

          Watch the show, it is provided to you as it occurs.

 

RAVEN

           And now for our story?

 

STARFIRE

          Yes, push Play!

 

MESOS

          Your show was much more; the entertainment content was much more, minute by minute.

 

RAVEN

          We worked well together; it was easy to be better.

 

STARFIRE

           What will become of us, will we be with no home?

 

MESOS

  
          It is expected your characters will be incorporated into Earth culture in many ways.

 

ROCK

          I see a lot of spokes person’s gigs. Can there be a better advocate than Robin?

 

RAVEN

          Or a source of music than Beast Boy?

 

STARFIRE

           I would guess that Beast Boy and Cyborg might also be incorporated into a school’s curriculum.

 

MESOS

          True and you Starfire, will be a leader of many events. Most romantic.

 

RAVEN

          What about me?

 

MESOS

  
          You will be the force behind the one-way glass, responsible for some interesting crossovers.

 

 


End file.
